Just For Him
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: He'd claimed the Weasleys as his family so long ago, and yet, finally, he thought that he'd maybe found one that was just for him.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for Hogwarts Assignment, Curse Breaking, Task 3 -** Set in Egypt

 **Other challenges listed at the bottom.**

 _Beta'd by my Salt-pot_

 **Word Count** \- 1095

* * *

 **Just For Him**

* * *

The international portkey was horrific, and Harry barely managed to not make a fool of himself by vomiting all over the landing point.

The heat that rushed over Harry the moment they arrived was unreal, and within minutes he could feel sweat dripping from his temple. He cursed himself for not donning his shorts before he left England.

Wiping the sweat away, he lifted his rucksack to his shoulder, more grateful than ever for magic and featherweight charms, and headed through the Wizarding side of the airport into the main section.

He immediately saw Bill, the red hair and freckled, cinnamon coloured skin, making Harry feel immediately comfortable even though Bill was probably the Weasley that Harry knew least. He'd spent some time in Romania with Charlie the year previous, and of course, he'd grown up with the others, having adopted them, or rather, having them adopt him, given his own useless relations.

He expected to feel the brotherly like connection to Bill in the same way he had Charlie, and yet, when Bill smiled widely at him, Harry didn't feel brotherly at all.

He greeted Bill with a smile and a one armed hug, not holding on too long because dear Merlin it was _hot._

"You ready to see Egypt?"

Harry nodded, and then asked, "But does it ever cool down?"

Bill's laughter was warm and loud and when it awoke butterflies in his stomach, Harry knew immediately that he was in trouble.

…

He wanted to sunbathe, but it was too hot. He wanted to explore the pyramids and ride a camel and check out the bazaars, but it was too hot.

The thought of leaving the shade of Bill's apartment was horrible and Harry was having none of it.

"Here, lemme put some of this on you, and you'll be fine," Bill said, holding up a small balm pot.

Harry raised his eyebrow.

"Just trust me," Bill muttered, twisting the lid off and gesturing for Harry to come closer. Standing so near to Bill made nerves twist in Harry's stomach, so he aimed his eyes at Bill's broad shoulders, unable to stop himself from admiring the smooth skin. Bill was so tan it was ridiculous.

The effect of the balm was immediate, and Harry's eyes widened as he looked up to meet Bill's smug gaze.

"What _is_ that?"

"A cooling balm."

"It's a miracle balm," Harry muttered, the relief from the heat overwhelming after days of feeling like he'd never cool down again. Even cold showers had been useless to the heat.

Feeling energised by the cool, Harry grinned. "Time to explore!"

Bill's smug look only intensified, and he raised his arm towards the door for Harry to precede him. "After you."

…

Egypt was a magical place. The Pyramids and tombs were full of artifacts and Harry was spellbound as Bill spun stories about all of them. The day was one of the best Harry could remember ever having.

The two of them collapsed on the sofa of Bill's apartment when they returned, both too tired to even bother moving into the bedrooms.

"Thanks," Harry said quietly. "For today. I had a lot of fun."

Bill smiled tiredly. "Anytime. Except maybe not tomorrow because I don't think I'll be able to move."

"I'm gonna face the sun and sunbathe tomorrow," Harry replied around a yawn, his eyes fluttering closed without permission.

"Use the roof," Bill said, his voice lowering with every word. "S'good."

They were both asleep in seconds.

…

Harry lay on the roof, a cooling charm helping to fight against some of the heat. Bill had taught him a stronger one than the one he'd learned in school, and it was definitely helpful.

His mind was stuck on the redhead, pondering the possibility that he wasn't as straight as Harry had previously thought him to be. The previous day, there had been moments, eye contact and brushes of skin that lingered longer than necessary.

Harry knew that Bill would realise he was interested, he'd never been subtle when attracted to someone, it was written all over his face without him even being aware.

At first, Harry wondered if Bill was just being kind by not saying anything, but now… now he wondered if perhaps Bill was interested as well.

Harry himself was bisexual, uninterested in gender as a restriction and more interested in a person based on them. It had taken him a while to understand that it was okay, that he wasn't weird or dysfunctional, but he'd long since accepted and settled into his sexuality and he was perfectly comfortable with it now.

Footsteps sounded on the steps up to the roof, and Harry turned his head to see Bill appear, a large smile on his face and a basket in his hand.

"I thought you might be hungry?"

…

Sitting on the roof with a picnic and a few bottles of beer was practically decadent, and the two of them talked into the night, until the moon and stars were the only light to be seen.

Harry leant back on his elbows, his eyes on the sky. "Do you know any of the constellations?"

Bill nodded, settling beside him. He pointed out a couple, telling Harry the stories behind them, and Harry relaxed into the lull of Bill's voice, only half listening to the actual words.

That was probably why he was so surprised when the words, "Can I kiss you?" permeated his mind.

His head turned so fast his neck protested with a crack and Bill winced at the sound.

"Did you just…?"

Bill nodded. "I would really, _really,_ like to kiss you."

"I…" Harry trailed off, the words sticking in his throat. Unable to force them out, he nodded instead, tilting his head as Bill neared.

The kiss was chaste, but it held promise of things to come, and Bill smiled against Harry's lips.

"Glad you came out here?" he asked, nipping at Harry's bottom lip.

"Uh huh," Harry murmured, his brain practically floating, unable to connect and offer a proper answer.

Bill chuckled and moved back, tugging Harry closer as he lay them down.

Harry lay with his head resting on Bill's chest, a hand stroking lazily through his hair. The stars were above them, twinkling in the sky, and it was such a beautiful night that Harry was almost overwhelmed by the utter contentment that filled him up.

He'd claimed the Weasleys as his family so long ago, and yet, finally, he thought that he'd maybe found one that was just for him.

* * *

 **Written for;**

Disney; Trust in me - "Just trust me."

Bex's Basement; Matilda - Write about someone finding a new family when their own is useless.


End file.
